


It

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: You see it but you donâ€™t acknowledge it at first. You kinda just sit there and stare at it.





	It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: COWLIP MAY OWN BRIAN AND JUSTINâ€¦BUT I OWN GALE AND RANDY. I KIDNAPPED THEM AND I KEEP THEM LOCKED IN MY ATTIC AND CHARGE FIVE BUCKS TO ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM.  
  
INSPIRATION ATTACK!! WHOOOO!!  


* * *

You see it but you don’t acknowledge it at first. You kinda just sit there and stare at it. It’s not the first one you’ve seen of course but it’s the first of them you’ve seen on him. 

 

You silently think to yourself what his reaction will be when you tell him. Will he freak out and run into the bathroom to look? Or will he tell you to fuck off and that its not really there and that you're just seeing things? Or will he sit there and brood insisting that it’s not what you think it is?

 

You look at it for a while and smirk to yourself. You find it funny that Brian hasn’t noticed you staring at it yet. Finally he turns to you to ask you a question like where is the remote or something like that and sees you staring at him, smiling.

 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” he says with a confused look on his face.

 

You smile at him and reply, “ um…you might wanna go look in the mirror…”

 

He gives you a look that says ‘ what the fuck are you talking about?’ but goes to look anyway.

 

You sit back and wait for his reaction.

“Sunshine…I don't know what you're talking about…I don’t—JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!! WHERE IN THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM???”

 

It takes all of your strength to stop yourself from rolling on the floor laughing at Brian's reaction when he sees that he…Brian Kinney…the one who says that he will be forever young…has a gray hair.


End file.
